


Dreaming About You

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, This is seriously just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a certain reoccurring dream, and when a certain Archangel shows up, well, things get interesting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming About You

Sam groaned softly and stirred, his eyes moving every which way under his eyelids as a soft moan past his parted dry lips. He bucked his hips up once into a phantom touch before his eyes snapped open and he slowly sat up, teeth sinking into his lower lip.   
So that was the fourth dream he'd had. In four nights. In a row.   
There was pressure applied to Sam's chest and his head hit the pillow as a familiar face materialized above him.   
"Gabriel," He mumbled, unmoving as the Archangel moved to straddle his hips.   
"You dream loudly, Sammy." Gabe smirked as Sam sputtered, trying to find words to explain himself. "You know, sex thoughts I can ignore, though it's not often I do ignore them  what can I say? But sex thoughts about me? Well, that I have to pay attention to," With a grin the angel leaned forward, his lips and teeth seeking the tender flesh on the underside of Sam's chin, earning a groan from the Hunter squirming beneath him.   
"What are you do-" Sam's words were effectively cut off when Gabriel ground his hips down on the other man's.  
 Grinding down again, the angel ran his fingers through the Sam's hair, tugging lightly. "You know Sammy," The angel rasped next to the Hunter's ear, giving Sam's hair a firm tug, tangling his fingers in the strands. "I like your hair this way."  
Sam moaned softly, bucking his hips up against Gabriel's before reaching to grip the Angel's chin and crush their lips together.   
"Eager are w-" Sam cut off the angels words with a nip to his lower lip.   
"Stop talking," He rasped, running his tongue along Gabriel's lower lip. Gabe complied, parting his lips. The Winchester ran his tongue along the Angel's lip once more before exploring his mouth, tasting him. Narrowing his lips, Gabe sucked on the Hunter's tongue earning a low moan.   
"Gabe, clothes." Sam mumbled, pulling back to breath before moving to kiss the Angel's neck.   
"Picky, maybe I'll do it slowly now." Gabe teased as he slipped his hands under Sam's t-shirt.  
Sam bit Gabriel's neck gently, then roughly, running his tongue along the spot as he ground his hips up, causing Gabe to curse and moan.   
"Dammit, Sam." The angel gasped, willing away the offending clothes with a snap of his fingers.   
Sam moaned, a deep loud sound, as their now naked erections brushed, gaining friction as Gabe ground down on him once more, forcing their lips together. The hunter parted his lips, inviting the angel in.   
Gabriel pulled back, tapping his fingers against Sam's lips until they opened again. The hunter sucked on his fingers, twirling his tongue around  as the angel lowered his head kissing Sam's collarbone before nipping his skin.   
Sam ran his hands down Gabriel's back, down to the Angel's ass. Kneading the skin with his palms, The Hunter bit down on Gabriel's fingers before rolling his tongue around them once more.   
Gabriel traveled down, licking Sam's chest until his lips found the man's nipple. With a slight smirk, the angel bit down hard, sucking lightly. Sam moaned, releasing Gabriel's fingers as he arched his back.   
"Spread your legs and bend your knees." The archangel ordered huskily as he pulled his head up, moving off the hunter hips. Sam made a needy sound but he did what he was told, bringing his knees up before spreading his legs widely.   
Gabe teasingly ran his fingers down Sam's crack, not quite touching his entrance, causing Sam to squirm and moan.   
Sam licked his dry lips. "Gabriel, please." He moaned softly, sinking his teeth into his lower lip as he bucked his hips up to emphasize his plea.   
With a smirk Gabriel pushed his finger inside the Hunter's entrance. Begs and pleas got him off, so what? He hooked his finger making a sort of 'Come here' motion that made Sam squirm.   
As the burn subsided a small moan passed Sam's lips and he pushed his hips back against Gabriel's fingers.   
"Tell me what you want, Sammy." Gabe grinned as he slipped his finger out, pushing a second one in.   
"Fuck me, Gabriel." Sam rasped, rocking himself back on Gabriel's fingers as the angel added a third.   
"Now Sammy, you know I can't say no when you ask so nicely." Gabriel drawled out his response, curling his fingers so they brushed up against Sam's prostate causing the hunter to moan loudly.   
Gabriel removed his fingers, snapping absently, willing his erection to be lubricated, before he pushed Sam's knees apart further. With a groan and a needy whimper, Sam wrapped his legs around the archangel's waist, pulling him closer.   
The angel pushed the tip of his cock against the hunters entrance, slowly thrusting his way inch by inch inside. Gabriel stalled, a moan forcing Itself past his dry lips, Sam was tight and hot, and /his/.  As the pain subsided Sam started mumbling under his breath and it took a moment for Gabriel to hear. "Fuck me fuck me, Gabe please fuck me," Sam pleaded.   
The angel groaned softly, tangling his fingers in the Hunter's hair as he rolled his hips, causing the tip of his cock to nudge Sam's prostate.   
Pushing his head down, Gabriel caught the Winchester's lips with his own, pulling his hips back before thrusting back inside Sam's heat with a breathless moan.   
"Damn Sammy," Gabe breathed, angling his thrusts so he hit Sam's prostate nearly every time. Neither of them were going to last long that way, especially when Sam bucked his hips up to meet Gabriel's thrusts.   
"Shut up and f-fuck me- Gabe!" Sam stuttered for words, failing when Gabriel angled himself and hit him just /there/. "I'm gonna- I'm gonna," Sam warned, bucking his hips up to meet a particularly hard thrust.   
"Come for me, Sam." The angel rasped near the man's ear, thrusting himself harder into the hunter, desperate for release.   
"Gabriel!" Sam drew out the name in a long cry, coming in thick spurts all over his chest. The look of bliss that overcame Sam's face added onto the tight ring of muscles clenching down around his cock was enough to push Gabriel over the edge. He came hard inside his lover with a long cry of the Hunter's name.   
Then angel collapsed on the hunter's chest, breathing heavily. "You know," He breathed. "If you wanted to Fuck me you could have said so instead'a dreaming 'bout it." He teased, pressing his lips against Sam's.   
"Shut up," Sam flushed as the angel pulled out of him. Then with another kiss and a wink, Gabriel disappeared.

Sam sat up quickly, breathing hard as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.   
"You know Sammy, you dream really loudly." Sam jumped as the voice sounded beside him on the bed. "If ya'wanna fuck me just say so." Gabriel smirked, pushing Sam back against the pillows. 


End file.
